Various telecommunication services, including telephone services, are presently regulated using a tariff system. With the tariff system, telecommunication companies provide regulated telecommunication services under terms and conditions set forth in a publicly-available document. Under this system, subscribers can order the regulated telecommunication services without having to sign a service contract with the telecommunication company. Further, the subscribers can view the terms and conditions at a public office of the telecommunication company.
Increased competition in telecommunications may reduce the need for many regulations, including tariffs. In this environment, it is desirable to fully and accurately convey the terms and conditions of an untariffed telecommunication service to a subscriber without requiring the subscriber to sign a service contract.